M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle
The Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle'''http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BAGSpartanLaser (abbreviated '''W/AV M6 G/GNR), also known as the Spartan LASER, is the UNSC's ground-based, man-portable, anti-vehicle, directed energy weapon. It is the only known battery-powered UNSC weapon, and is the most powerful infantry weapon fielded by UNSC forces. It is capable of penetrating multiple targets, including tanks, unlike the Sniper Rifle, which can only penetrate infantry. It is alternatively known as the Galilean, or, in player lexicon, the "Splaser". Despite the name, the Rifle can apparently be used by unaugmented humans, notably Dutch and Sergeant Major Johnson. i am am firing i am dyingggg dying..... i am am firing i am dyingggg dying..... i am am firing i am dyingggg dying.....vader Combat Advantages , this gets the player the Two for one achievement.]] The Spartan Laser is the most powerful weapon in Halo 3, combining long range with a devastating attack. The weapon is classified as an anti-infantry and anti-vehicle weapon making it a weapon that can destroy almost anything in the operator's path. All destructible vehicles can potentially be destroyed in one blast, except in the case of a near miss, in which case the target will still suffer heavy damage. It can also strike and kill multiple opponents and vehicles if they are lined up correctly. It is more powerful than the rocket launcher, and since the Laser travels practically instantaneously, it can be used far easily and reliably at range. The Spartan Laser has a 3x scope, which makes it a weapon of considerable range and accuracy. It also causes splash damage, letting you kill more than one person per shot. Disadvantages As with all powerful weapons, there are a few disadvantages. The Spartan Laser needs to charge up for three seconds (four seconds after TU2) before firing and needs another two to four seconds to cool down after firing. The laser bleeds off 20% of its battery's charge per shot, giving five shots at most. Though the scope increases its effective engagement range, it doesn't have the range to out-perform the Sniper Rifle. However, due to the laser's splash damage, it can out-perform a bad sniper. The targeting laser may also give away the operator's position. If a player sees the targeting beam, they could possibly dodge the shot, thus wasting valuable battery power, though this is very unlikely, as the targeting beam is very faint and hard to see in the midst of battle. However, it is possible to hear the laser if you are near the targeting beam no matter the distance. A point blank shot isn't recommended, as you can commit suicide through splash damage. Finally, the laser is infamous for the difficulty in aiming the weapon, being nearly impossible for inexperienced players to engage quick, erratically-moving targets. Operation Targeting When the weapon is equipped, a shroud over the emitting lens of the laser lifts up to expose it, presumably to protect it from scratches and battle damage when holstered, although the weapon is shown with the shroud up when it is on a person's back. The shroud can be seen doing this when the weapon is drawn in first person view if the user looks carefully. A small hydraulic or pneumatic cylinder on the left side of the shroud actuates the shroud where it is anchored to the chassis of the weapon. When the trigger is pulled, a harmless red laser sight is projected on the target and a unique targeting tone is emitted. The Spartan Laser will then charge for three secondshttp://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?cId=3155479 before firing a red laser beam that usually destroys the target. In the Halo 3 beta, if the reticule was moved while firing, a scattering of beams would be released, spreading over the targeted area. For the few frames while the laser is fired, the right targeting stick is disabled. The beam can be strafed, however, over a larger area if the player is moving while the laser is firing. The Spartan Laser is equipped with a smart-linked Wyrd III optics suite for increased accuracy and is capable of 3x magnification. Its reticule, whether on 1x or 3x magnifications, features a meter on the right side showing the charging status of the laser. Laser Beam Under normal circumstances, as long as a direct impact is delivered, one laser shot will destroy any target. Wraiths and Scorpions cannot be simply shot at; each has a vulnerable point that must be hit to achieve a catastrophic kill with one shot. The Wraith must be fired upon from the rear right below the mortar or, at its power core, or directly aimed at the cockpit. The Scorpion must be hit in the driver's canopy to kill him/her instantly, though the actual tank can't be destroyed instantly; this is a good thing since you can kill the driver then keep the Scorpion for yourself although it will be heavily damaged. It is powerful enough to make its way through nine Warthogs, but oddly, only four Mongooses parked bumper to bumper. It is also highly effective at destroying Scarab leg joints, although The Covenant is the only mission where this can be done, and it is unlikely the player will keep the Spartan Laser that long into the level without completely draining its battery. The beam is also known to have high splash damage at its impact point, and around its shot, and also has the capability to penetrate, and eliminate multiple targets aligned in a linear trajectory. If the player is facing a wall, an opponent or another obstacle at an extremely close range, the splash damage will instantly kill the operator. After firing, the weapon stops functioning for a brief period of time as it dumps its waste heat. The splash damage can be increased by strafing the reticule quickly when firing, to hit a larger area, though this is hard to achieve due to the nature of the weapon. The weapon has five shots before a "recharge" is needed. It is powered by a BA-53635/PLMD non-replaceable battery, which is recharged with a PP-16979/AM-Sh charger. UNSC logistics, however, are not sufficient for the charger to accompany many W/AV M6 G/GNR units in the field. It would be better to use the weapon when hidden as it takes a long time to charge and the enemy has a better chance of defending themselves, unless the player is not noticed by their enemy. Trivia *It remains unclear what exact energy is fired from the M6, while some have suggested that it fires a chemical Laser, others have disputed this noting that a gas or chemical Laser does not produce a powerful energy output, as they require large amounts of highly volatile and toxic chemicals to function which are expended as the weapon fires. Others have suggested it fires a Particle Beam, as the destructive capability and operation of the weapon would seem to fit how Particle Beam Weapons work. *Luke Smith's comment: "It's not overpowered, it's an elegant weapon from a more civilized age," is a reference to Star Wars, where Obi-Wan Kenobi states that the lightsaber is an elegant weapon from a more civilized age. *The three times you can obtain a Spartan Laser in Campaign are in the levels: The Covenant, Halo, and in Cortana if you beat the level holding the skull. *The term "Galilean" in the name may refer to Galileo. *The Spartan Laser is currently the most expensive weapon to produce known. It costs 218,000.00 cR, more than the cost of four fully armed Warthogs, 134 MA5B Assault Rifles, or over 7,266 M9 Fragmentation Grenades. *It is unclear how the W/AV M6 G/GNR was given the battlefield moniker Spartan Laser. It is possible that the first wielder of the weapon was a SPARTAN-II super-soldier. Another possible reason for the nomenclature is that Spartans are symbols of invincible death machines capable of destroying vast numbers of enemy equipment and personnel. *The side of the weapon has the Norse symbol for "Gungnir" etched into it, which was the mythical spear wielded by the god Odin in Norse Mythology. Gungnir was described as having the ability to always hit its mark. Part of the mythology is that Odin would hurl his spear over the doomed side of a battle. *The Spartan Laser seems to trail off forever when fired into the sky, much like the Sentinel Beam. The beam of both weapons does end, however, usually at the invisible walls of the playing area. The Laser beam on Sandtrap covers over 75% of the width of the area (fired at a 45 degree angle). *Contrary to popular belief, the Spartan Laser actually zooms in to 3x magnification. Consider the following: the Battle Rifle has 2x zoom and a Sniper Rifle's minimum zoom is 5x. The MJOLNIR/Elite armor’s built-in zoom system zooms in more than a BR, but less than an SR, so it must be either 3x or 4x (assuming that all magnification factors are whole numbers). The laser zooms in more than a BR, but less than the visor, so it has to be between 2x and 4x (the highest possible value for the unknown zoom factor of the visor); in other words, the laser's magnification is actually 3x, though it is more correct to say that it is at least more than the 2x zoom of the Battle Rifle. *In Halo Wars, the Spartans final upgrade is the Spartan Laser. It costs 1000 resources and requires a technological level of 4. *The weapon itself reads "Galileian" on the main part of the weapon and above the trigger. *The Spartan Laser is the most powerful weapon in Halo 3. It has the ability to destroy a M808B Main Battle Tank in two shots; the first seriously damaging it, and capable of killing the driver/gunner instantly without destroying the actual tank. It also has the most penetration, capable of piercing ten Warthogs. *The Spartan Laser is the only weapon that can kill an enemy with 4x Overshields under any circumstances. *You can hear a faint thunder-like echo when the weapon fires from a far away place, the best place to try this is on Sandtrap. Gallery Image:26029193-Full.jpg|The end of the Laser across Sandtrap. Image:1212466981 Spartan Laser.gif|A render of the Spartan Laser. Image:MediaCAGNNTYD.jpg|The concept art of the M6 Spartan Laser before the Beta. Image:Halo3.comspartanlaser.PNG|A blue-print of the Galilean. Sources Related Links Internal Links *Splasers *Team Splasers External Links Category:Human Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Held Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Human Category:Halo 3